vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Broly (Toei)
Summary Broly (ブロリー) is a Saiyan who makes his debut in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. He is the latest of the Legendary Super Saiyans who appear every thousand years. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 4-C. Possibly 4-A. Name: Broly, also known as Burori Origin: Dragon Ball Movies Gender: Male Age: 37 (Was born around the same time as Goku) Classification: Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, True Flight, Telekinesis, Ki Manipulation, Shield generation, transformation Attack Potency: Unknown. Only demonstrated Large Star level in practice (overpowered all of the Z-fighters combined, as well as Son Goku's family's triple Kamehameha). He allegedly destroyed large parts of a galaxy, which would place him at Multi-Solar System level+, but there are considerable contradictions regarding this. Speed: Relativistic movement speed with FTL+ combat and reaction speed (Could easily keep up with every Z Fighter as they attacked him from multiple angles and was also able to react to the Super Kamehameha that drove him to the Sun in seconds) Lifting Strength: At least Class P+ (Easily destroyed a Saiyan ship/Attack Ball with his bare hands, which could tank Country-level explosions, and threw it into orbit) Striking Strength: At least Class XMJ+, likely higher (can knock out characters at Perfect Cell level with single hits) Durability: Unknown. Apparently Star level+ versus regular attacks. (However, he seems to have been more vulnerable to heat- and gravity-based attacks, as the combined force of three Kamehamehas pushing him through the Sun killed him. Allegedly because the gravity made his heart explode.) Stamina: Well above that of an average Super Saiyan/Super Saiya-jin (it is implied that his power keeps rising gradually as the fight carries on) Range: Unknown. Could be anywhere from Planetary to Multi-Solar System level Standard Equipment: A mind control device on his head and the rest of his body Intelligence: Broly is a crazy psychopath Weaknesses: Broly is dangerously overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: Eraser Cannon: Broly's primary ki attack. It is also known as Blaster Shell. Blaster Meteor: Broly unleashes an onslaught of Eraser Cannon projectiles at the targets in multiple directions. Trap Shooter: Broly fires multiple green energy shots at the opponent. Omega Blaster: Broly's ultimate attack. Broly fires a large energy sphere at targets, then fires a smaller ki sphere at it, making it more powerful than usual. Note 1: The character stats of Dragon Ball Anime/Movie characters are based on their Anime and Movies feats (apart from Dragon Ball Super, Battle of Gods, and Revival of F!, which are clearly part of a seperate continuity). This includes Broly destroying large parts of a galaxy in his life-time (Movie-only), and Buu destroying a galaxy (Anime-only). Hence, the characters from the Anime/Movies are much, much stronger than their original Manga counterparts. This is the reason why Anime/Movie profiles are listed so much higher than those of the canon pages. Note 2: Broly doesn't particularly make sense as a character, as his story is so inconsistent. On the one hand he was claimed to have destroyed large parts of a galaxy, which would logically require Multi-Solar System level power for the given timeframe. On the other hand, this claim was not apparent from the rest of the movie, as regular amounts of surrounding stars were shown, and the character was apparently killed simply from a combined attack from the Z-fighters propelling him into a star. Others Notable Victories: Hulk (Marvel Comics) Augus (Asura's Wrath) Notable Losses: Asura (Asura's Wrath) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Saiyans Category:Martial Artist Category:Psychopaths Category:Chi Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Non-Canon Category:Anime Characters Category:Movie characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 4 Category:Flight Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Tier Category:Crazy Characters